The present invention is directed to a device for delivering and packaging folded boxes which were folded and glued by a folder-gluer. The device has a conveying mechanism for transferring the folded boxes from the folder-gluer to a second conveying device which terminates in a feeding device for feeding the folded boxes into a container which is supported on a first container conveying device which will convey empty containers to a position for filling and then conveys them to a container removal device.
The trade has knowledge of devices which enable the delivering and packaging of folded boxes by collecting the boxes at the delivery station for folder-gluer in order to move them into a container by means of a belt conveyor. The belt conveyor is arranged in a way to enable it to be withdrawn from the delivery position at the end of the filling sequence. Examples of these devices are disclosed in German Patent P.S. No. 2,261,416 and German Patent application A.S. 2,251,108.
In such an arrangement, the boxes are carried from an outlet of a folder-gluer delivery station onto a conveyor belt. The transferring of the boxes through the delivery station and the conveyor belt is achieved by means of a curvilinear roller track. Due to this method, the stream of box is turned through 90.degree.. Upon this action the leading end of the stream of boxes is aligned against the baffle whereas the joint movement of the conveyor belt and the end feed applicance cause the boxes to be put more or less upright on one of their edges with the view of the boxes being fed and placed into a packaging container.
Such device also includes a counting appliance for recording the number of boxes being packaged. This counting appliance has been designed for stopping the packaging feeder during a certain period of time for example when the required number of boxes have been received. Such stops in the flow of boxes enables either the shifting of the packaging container with the view of allowing two or more rows of boxes to be stored in the same level or to enable replacement of a full container by an empty container. During the stop period, the boxes will continue to accumulate on the conveyor resulting in the shingled boxes being put more or less upright. The movement of the packaging feeder and the conveyor belt are synchronized in order to prevent the boxes from raising through more than 90.degree. even if the placing of the boxes into the container is interrupted for an extended period of time.
The packaging feeder has been conceived as a chute with upper and lower conveyor belts. A box traveling path between these two belt conveyors is practically curvilinear with the lower conveyor consisting of a row of rollers whose position is stationary with regard to the boxes to be packaged. The upper conveyor has been conceived as being led into the packaging container during the filling operation and withdrawn from it after the required number of boxes have been placed within the container.
The packaging feeder operates with various speeds so that for instance when the boxes to be packaged have been accumulated to the required number, the supply of boxes to the feeder appliances is stopped and the latter's speed is increased in order to enable it to empty itself of the accumulated boxes contained therein. After inserting all of the boxes into the container, the chute is raised from the container to enable removing the filled container and replacing it with a new container after which the chute is lowered in the new container. After these operations, the assembly will take up its action again at high speeds in order to absorb the stream of shingled boxes accumulated in the conveyor during this lapse of time. By shifting the container sidewise, it is possible to arrange boxed layers on a same level within the container and then by shifting the container in a vertical direction, a new layer of boxes can theoretically be formed within the same container.
Such a device has several drawbacks regarding the traveling of the boxes between the delivery station of the folder-gluer and the conveyor belt. In fact, experience has shown that this operation has to be monitored and if necessary assisted manually to help boxes being transferred from one station to the other. On the other hand, it has been noted, that the sequence of more or less upright boxes caused trouble when being moved onto the conveyor belt which will carry them down to the packaging feeder. Counting of the boxes is also difficult especially in the event of two successive boxes of the flow being superimposed. Moreover, the container carried at its bottom has an upper deformed section which is to be improved by means of gripper to be arranged manually on each panel or on the corners of said container to insure proper feeding of the folded boxes therein. The interval grippers are then withdrawn manually as soon as the container is full.